1 plus 1
by Seth Hoult
Summary: "Come on Bree we better go or we won't get seats together and when I minus u, I'm negative" Ethan says. But lately I've been starting think about it all differently and how maybe if I was with Chase it would make more sense, it always does when he's around, but in a simple way like 1 plus 1. Chase and Bree quickly discover the love they have for eachother. MY 1ST STORY! 1-shot, R


**Author's Note: Alright my first story… no pressure. Okay maybe I'm a bit nervous well anyways; I figured I'd start with something simple like a One-Shot. And PLEASE if anything is wrong or if there is any advice or criticism you can give me do it, because I could really use it. Thank you, and here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know I own nothing, Disney owns ALOT including this (not that they needed it but it's entertaining).**

**Warnings: It's my first story so it might not be that good but please bear with me hear, Adam's stupidity and a lemon.**

**1+1**

It is a well-known fact that Bree Davenport has been looking for someone to have and to hold, someone she could call her own. Ever since she first left the lab and got into high school, all she wants is her chance for romance…

Bree's P.O.V.

'_What's wrong with me? Really I mean why I can't find someone?_' '_Ethan's good to me, but I feel as if something's missing almost like I'm having second thoughts. But why? It's not like he's not good enough I just think there's someone else out there for me.'_

All of a sudden Chase is in front of me. "Hey Bree are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah... I mean why wouldn't I be?" I tell him although it's more like I'm asking myself. "Well I don't think you'd be the type to just stare at a wall for so long" Chase says. '_Why is Chase here instead of Ethan?'_ "I'm just waiting for Ethan is all he said he'd be here."

"Oh okay because I was wondering if your busy afterschool I kind of need an assistant for a project, if you're not doing anything that is?" Chase asked nervously. "Umm yeah sure I can" I tell him. But I wonder why he would need help; Chase usually prides himself on achieving a lot by working alone. The last time he ever asked for my help was when Adam broke his model for the human molecular system. "Hey…"

"Hey, Bree" Ethan shows up interrupting whatever Chase was going to say. "Oh hey Ethan" I walk over to give him a quick peck, and turn around to talk to Chase but he was gone I guess he left while I was coming over to meet Ethan. "Come on Bree we better go or we won't get seats together and when I minus u, I'm negative" Ethan says. '_Hmm I wonder why I'm still thinking about Chase'. _"Aww, alright let's go."

Chase's P.O.V.

_Wow that was close, I don't know why but I can't stand the thought of Bree with anybody, can't even be near them even if she is happy. As soon as I saw Ethan and her I just had to get out of there, honestly what's gotten into me? I've never acted this way before with Bree, why the moment she gets a boyfriend do I start feeling something for her?_

"Hey Chase!" Leo and Adam yell right behind me making me jump out of my thoughts. "Don't do that!" I yell back at them in pain. "Haha oh come on if you'd seen your face you'd laugh too, ooh I know why don't you do that, make something to see how funny your face is" Adam says. "Why when I get a laugh just by looking at yours" I tell him right back. "Cause... uhh umm hmm". Adam stays silent. "Ha ha" That's right he's got nothing, as usual.

"Well anyways Chase, we just wanted to come by and let you know about the party tonight" Leo said. "What party? And didn't Tasha and Mr. Davenport ground all of us for messing with his stuff the last time he left?" I asked. "Yes, but never fear your Leo is here to say big D and my mom are going to be in Paris for the next two weeks". _'Paris? Hmm funny I remember Bree said she always wanted to go there, makes sense since it is the city of love.'_ "Hello Earth to Chase?" Leo asked me. "Earth can't call people Leo you can just say it's you" Adam tells Leo.

"What happened?" I asked. "I was explaining how we can all go to the party after big D leaves, since it's at Janelle's place; and then you sort of zoned out there." '_Great so now I'm not focusing, I gotta get her out of my head fast or I might just lose my mind; and why did I have to even ask for her help with something I can do on my own?' _"Chase, Chase, Chase!" "Ow! Right in my ear Leo you know how much that hurts!" I yell back.

"Fine then while you're visiting la-la land me and Adam are gonna go find Bree and see if she wants to go, so you have a nice day." And just like that they leave me. '_Oh well, it's not like I need them although I really wish I knew why I'm thinking about Bree a lot lately. It's almost like I… love her? Of course I do she's considered my sister but no that's not right, related or not I can't feel this way about her but why was I nervous asking her just to hang out after? I have to figure this out and fast!'_

Leo's P.O.V.

'_Okay what is up with Chase? Hmmm, well whatever it is he can handle it since the guy is a gloating genius. I can't wait for Janelle's party tonight, now if I were Bree I would be… with Ethan. That was easy.'_

"Come on Adam lets go to the study hall" I say. "But I don't wanna study the books in there are hard to chew." Adam says. "We're going there to find Bree who's almost always with Ethan so that where we'll find her, and please like I'd ever be caught there to study" I tell Adam. '_Sometimes Adam makes me wanna throw him, if I could.'_

"Alright now all we have to do is..." "Hey Ethan, hey Bree!" Adam shouts out, after I try whispering to him we have to find Bree. "Hey Adam, Leo." Bree says back. "Ethan you remember my brother's Adam and Leo, right?" Bree asked. "Yeah, what's up guys?" Ethan asked us.

"Nothing much, we just came by to let you know that we are going to a party at Janelle's tonight, since my mom and big D are leaving to Paris for the next two weeks" I tell them. "What? They're just leaving like that? To Paris?" Bree just starts rambling random questions. "Yeah no need to get all worked up about it, but big D's got some huge project business with people there and my mom has always wanted to go and I helped convince them to give us another chance" I explain. "And no thanks is necessary either I know… I'm awesome." I say.

"Now…" '_Wow Bree's just like Chase one minute here next gone off to who knows where' "_Bree, Bree, Breeeee" Ethan randomly whispers in her ear. "Huh what? Did I miss something?" Bree asked. "Uh no you just zoned out for a moment" Ethan says. "Well then me and Adam will leave you two alone now, we gotta figure out how we're going to get to the party" I say.

Bree's P.O.V.

_'I don't know why but ever since I've talked to Chase, he's all I can think about. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard on finding "The One." But lately I've been starting think about it all differently and how maybe if I was with Chase it would make more sense, it always does when he's around. Not in the cause he's smart kind of way but the simple kind of way like 1+1.'_

"So Bree what do you think?" Ethan asked. "About?" I ask back, _'I completely forgot all about him.' _"Janelle's party, what else I mean that is what you're thinking about right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about what to wear is all." I tell him. _'Wait what about Chase? I'll can't just ditch him, it was bad enough leaving him to hang out with new friends; but maybe a date with Ethan is all I need to help get him out of my head.' _"So should I pick you up? Or..." He starts asking me. "No I mean it's alright I can just meet you there, besides my mom and dad still say I'm grounded so it'd just be easier if I were to meet you there okay?"

"Alright my little decimal point, but only if you're sure?" He asked "Completely" I say. _'I only wish now that I could say that about us.'_

**(3 Hours Later, after Tasha and Mr. Davenport have already left to go to Paris.)**

I'm looking at myself in the mirror and as I'm not even sure if I want to go. Adam and Leo already left as soon as Tasha and Davenport were gone, but still I haven't talked to Chase since school, he just went straight to his room when he got here. I figured he'd try to get his homework done before getting ready but now I think it's because I told him I was going to the party instead of staying with him, and even if he did say it was okay I feel… empty. Like I need his approval, I don't want to disappoint him. Maybe I am in love with him, I have to see him. _

Chase's P.O.V.

_I can't take it anymore, I'm starting to feel like when Spike activates.' _"I'm in love with Bree" _'There I've said it now I have to tell her how I feel. I mean who knows where it could lead to right? But maybe I should take it slow and see if she loves me first, yeah that's what I'll do.'_

I go to open my door and as soon as I open it I see Bree. '_How long has she been standing here? I hope she didn't hear me.' "_Oh hey Bree I was just oohff." She just jumped on top of me! But the better part was she's kissing me, and then she stops. "Bree what's going on?" I ask. "I just wanted you to know I love you too" she says. She kissed me again, and my dam of self-control broke, and this time I kissed her back. I lifted her on my thigh and started kissing her even more. Bree moaned in my mouth. I licked her lips for entrance. She let me in. I ravaged her tongue and explored her mouth. Her moans growing loader. I rolled on top of her still kissing her very urgently. "Chase, I want you." she wrapped her hands around my waist. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and I start kissing her gently. I then started to nimble on her neck. "Chase," she moaned. I laid her back down and went lower. My hands reached under her dress that was too short to cover her legs and went straight for her breasts. Once I grabbed them, she gasps ever so lightly. I witness her eyes rolled to the back of her head as I began my ministration on her lovely breasts. I kissed her nipples under the dress and heard her whimper. She began to shake a little as I licked her nipples through the fabric.

She grabbed my neck forcing me closer to her breast. "Chase," Bree moaned. Her moans were turning me on. I started kissing the middle of her chest as I went lower to her belly button. I pause for a second. I looked at her. She looked at me with so much concern. I winked at her and nibble on her skin through the gown. She moaned some more. My mouth started going from her belly button down, as my hands started going from her mid-thighs up. You can hear her breathing increase the more I reach her womanhood. I gently touch her in that region, and Star jerked a little. I went to her lips and started kissing her, as my hands worked there magic. Her moans became even louder as I massaged her clit. Her moans gave me the courage to quicken the pace. "Chase, more." she moaned. I rubbed her clit even faster. She grabbed me and pulled me closer. I inserted a finger and her body tensed as she came. She screamed her pleasure into my ears. She let go me and laid down panting heavily.

Suddenly, she pushed me to the bed. Now the tables have turned. I'm on my back as she straddles me. She began kissing me fiercely. Her tongue invited her way in and we both fought for dominance. She pulled me closer and started nibbling on my ears. I tried to hold back my moans, but I unsuccessfully didn't. I had to get the upper-hand. I bucked my hips and my erection hit her exposed pussy. She pulled back wincing in pleasure. This was my chance to take over. But it failed. She pushed me back down, and went straight for my briefs. She began rubbing me through them. I laid back and close my eyes as pleasure took me. I felt Bree's hands pulling down my briefs.

"Oh my..." I sat up. "What is it?" I looked at her. Her face was very red wearing a shock expression. "Nothing… It's just..." Her hands grasp my cock. "...you're so big." Part of me was proud, but part of me was afraid. What if I hurt her? She licked my shaft which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down. Her hair came down like a veil around my lower half. She licked to the top and began sucking the tip. She then jerked me off. It felt so good. My eyes caught hers and I know she saw the pleasure in them. She stopped her ministration. She preps herself. And then, she shoved it all in her mouth. It felt so good. I watched as my cock disappeared into her mouth. The pleasure was too great. I began bucking my hips. When she moaned, I thought I was choking her, so I pulled out. I sat up completely to see if she was okay. She didn't even give me a chance. Her mouth was right back on my member. She began sucking a lot harder. I tried to hold back, and once again, I failed. I began face fucking her. I increase the tempo. I felt my climax coming and then Bree started playing with my balls. I couldn't take any more. A few more humps and I came into her mouth.

I trembled from the pleasure. I lay back down on the bed panting as heavy as she was when I made her climax. Then, she straddles me. She looked at face. I saw her licked her lips. "Mmm." She began kissing me. She started humping me. She wanted more. "Oh I'll give you more" I say. Her pussy was already drenching ready to be penetrated.

I kissed her as I penetrated her, muffling the moan that she gave. She wrapped her arms around me clawing my back, holding me to her as she was rocked by my thrusts, with each thrust she would moan and dig her nails harder into my skin, making me moan quietly. I kissed her neck and bit at her jaw bone, holding her hips with a bruising grip thrusting harder, she moaned loudly a dark blush on her cheeks. I started thrusting faster at an almost needy speed. Bree squeezed her eyes shut as she came with a loud moan almost yell.

When she came down from her high I pulled out and slowly flipped her onto her stomach, quickly sheathing myself inside her again. She clung to the bedpost, her nails scratching the wood; she shivered as I kissed the back of her neck. Thrusting deeper inside of her every time. She pushed her body harder into the bed as my thrusting made her climax again. I came with a growl, biting into Bree's shoulder. I thrusted slowly, making her ride out her orgasm before pulling out. "I love you" I tell her and lift her head for a deep kiss, before we go to sleep.

**THE END...?**


End file.
